


Beth's first birthday.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [58]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What are Kate and Reagan to do when their first and only child gets ready to turn the age of one. Are they ready for her to grow up? I think not.
Relationships: Calamity/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Series: Kagan one shot series. [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Beth's first birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in National City,Ca both Kate and Reagan are there visiting Kara and her friends when they both decided to go to National City they decided to take Beth with 

them so that they could introduce her to them. Once they got there Kara of course quickly took her and started playing with her which of course made both Alex and 

Maggie laugh at her. After their latest battle with Lex and his mother Maggie had moved back to National City and shortly after bumping into the each other or after a 

few run in's together they started spending time together and then after about a month they started dating again which of course made their friends and Kara happy that 

Alex had gotten the woman she still loved back and to this day is still very happy with her. And with Ryan's first birthday quickly approaching both Kate and Reagan 

even talked about letting Beth meet her name sake even if the Beth they named her after was the Beth from Earth 99. But Alice still mean't a lot to Kate. And they both 

decided when the time came they would take her to go and meet her aunt but until then. They kept her close their friends and family.)

Alex: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: No it's okay. We knew the risk of bringing her here.  
Alex: Yeah. Kara don't break their child.  
Kara: I'm not. How rude. I mean really Alex.  
Maggie: I don't know. Babe she just might.  
Kara: I will not. Shut up.

(They start laughing at her as Beth bops her nose which makes Reagan laugh at her.)

Alex: Wow. See it's not just Lucy that loves my sister's nose.  
Maggie: If you think i'm touching that one you're insane.  
Alex: Yeah yeah.

(She laughs at her.)

Alex: So she's almost a year.  
Reagan: Yeah. I don't know how to feel about that.  
Alex: Believe it or they do grow up fast. Don't they Kara.  
Kara: Shut up.

(She continues to laugh at her then they calm down.)

Kara: As you can tell. She's just as mean when she's with Maggie.  
Kate: So i'm learning. But then again what sister isn't mean when their around their girlfriend.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Oh no way. Vera finally told?  
Kate: Yeah.   
Kara: How are they doing?  
Kate: It's a little weird for them both but their making it work so.  
Kara: Well that's good to hear. How's Mark taking it?  
Kate: Better then anyone everyone thought he would. But than again he happens to like Calamity so.  
Kara: Well that's good to hear.  
Kate: It is.   
Kara: So has your other sister told Ryan how she feels about her yet?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I don't really know.  
Kara: Wow.  
Kate: I've been trying to focus on trying to repair things between me and Reagan. I mean we haven't really talked about what happened between us two weeks ago.  
Kara: You slept with her?  
Kate: I did. I love her Kara and i know i messed up by a lot when i still choose to be with Sophie but.  
Kara: I know as long as you're trying to fix a mistake.  
Kate: Giving Sophie wasn't a mistake. I did still love her. Is how she did right no. But giving us another chance wasn't a mistake. Now staying away from Reagan while 

she was pregnant was a mistake i will be forever regretful of. 

Kara: And now?  
Kate: I'm gonna be spending the rest of my life trying to make it up to them both.  
Kara: Okay good.  
Kate: So you and Lois sister?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: How's that working out for ya?

(Kara looks at her and smiles.)

Kara: She makes me happy.  
Kate: Always good to hear.  
Kara: So Mark and Ares.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Yeah. Oh my god he's so damn happy with her that it shows whenever she walks into a room.  
Kara: What's that say for Reagan?  
Kate: Oh she made me happy. Very happy actually which is why i'm trying to fix things between us.  
Kara: Okay good. Just don't screw it up this time.  
Kate: Yes Ma'am.

(She laughs at her as they walk over to everyone and spend time with them. Through out the night. Some how Kate managed to convince Maggie to hold the baby which made 

Kara smiles at her. Then they get back to their conversations. After spending a couple of days in National City with Kara and Alex both Kate and Reagan went back to 

Gotham and got back to their lives until one day Reagan stopped by Kate's apartment without the baby and told her that she had left her with Mark and Ares hearing that 

Kate let her into the apartment. As she walked in they both went and sat down on the couch and started talking about them and what happened between them just before 

their trip out to National City. As they sat there talking and they talked all night and into the next morning and Reagan told Kate She'd give her another chance but 

if she ever screwed up that was it. She wasn't giving Kate anymore chances and Kate understood that and agreed to it. And since their all nighter talk the two of them 

back been bac together ever since are working on their relationship even if one of Kate's ex's isn't too happy with it. But doesn't try and break them up again. But 

does find herself growing closer to someone else they all know and it's making Mary a little jealous but with them getting closer Mary starts distancing herself from 

the bar and comes around when she knows the baby is around and wants to spend time with her niece in between spending time with Beth and her sisters Mary tries to show 

she's doing okay. But that is until she sees Ryan and Sophie around each other and shows she's jealous of them growing closer and it never seems to go unnoticed by one 

of her sisters who just looked at her and then to each other.)

Kate: Okay my office now. Hey babe can you watch Beth?  
Reagan: Yeah. What's up?  
Kate: Ryan!

(She looks at Mary and then over at Ryan.)

Reagan: Okay. 

(She takes the baby from her girlfriend and kisses her then pulls away from her. As Veracity grabs Mary and they walk off towards Kate's office.)

Calamity: Have fun.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as which gets the other two to make whipping sounds and she flips them both off making them laugh.)

Charity: She's no fun.  
Serenity: I know. So mean she is.

(They start laughing at her as she looks around the bar trying to keep from laughing at the. Up in Kate's office Veracity lightly pushes Mary into the room and Kate 

closes the door.)

Kate: Are right. What the hell is your problem?  
Mary: Nothing why.  
Veracity: Don't give us this nothing crap. I've never seen you give Ryan the cold shoulder as much as you have been the last three weeks.  
Mary: Maybe i just don't like company she's around.  
Kate: So her spending time with Sophie is the reason why you're acting like such an ass. And only come around when Reagan brings Beth by.  
Mary: I'm sorry okay. It's just after what she did to you and Reagan i just.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: Mary!  
Mary: I really like Ryan and i feel like if i tell her i could lose this friendship that we had been building.  
Kate: So instead of talking to her you're giving her the cold shoulder.  
Mary: Why not you did it with Sophie when you realized you liked her.  
Kate: See that's different.  
Mary: How?  
Kate: We were both in the academy and both knew the rules.  
Mary: But you don't like rules.  
Kate: No i don't. Damn it. Why dose she have to be so smart.  
Veracity: Don't ask me. I realized how i felt for Calamity i ran back here in order to stay away from her.  
Kate: You're no help.  
Veracity: Look Mary. We can't tell you who you should be with or when you should tell Ryan how you feel about her. But the one thing we can do is say that.  
Mary: What?

(Kate grabs her in and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Don't push Ryan away. I know she's been spending a lot of time with Sophie but that's only because Sophie's helping her keep on the straight an narrow. And i 

heard it. Shut up Vera.

(She looks at her and then looks off laughing at her.)

Veracity: I'm not the only one who say something.  
Kate: Yeah well just tell your girlfriend i could still kick her butt.

(Veracity looks at her and then to Mary.)

Veracity: Anyway.  
Mary: You two are no help.  
Calamity: You guys just missed it.

(They turn and look at her.)

Veracity: What?  
Calamity: First of all sorry i didn't knock.  
Kate: It's fine. What's up?  
Calamity: Your daughter just got fresh with your ex.

(Kate looks at her and then walks out of the room quickly followed by her sisters and Calamity as they get down towards them they can still the blush on Sophie's face 

and Ryan in the corner laughing so hard she falls over and Luke helps her up also laughing.)

Kate: Now what's this hear about our 11 month daughter getting fresh with Sophie?  
Reagan: She grabbed her boob.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off laughing.)

Sophie: Oh my god.   
Alex: You are right?  
Sophie: I just got felt up by my ex's daughter. It's very.  
Mark: Beth's a little young for you isn't she Sophie?

(Kate and Reagan start laughing at Sophie's face whose trying to keep from laughing. Then he looks over at Ryan whose still laughing.)

Mark: You are right Ryan?

(She nods her head at him still laughing.)

Sophie: All i did was come over to see if i can hold her and she grabbed my boob.  
Mark: Yeah you're not the only one whose boobed she grabbed.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Luke: At least we know she's Kate's kid.

(They continue to laugh at her face then calm down.)

Kate: Now Beth Gabby Kane-Queen why you gotta be going and grabbing Sophie's boob. You grabbed the wrong one.

(They start laughing at their faces again as her and Calamity clap hands which gets their girlfriends to give them looks.)

Veracity: Now if she grabs my girlfriends boob we're going to have problems.  
Kate: She could grab Serenity's.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Or Charity's.  
Veracity: Will you you guys leave my bandmates alone.

(Mark laughs at her as he pulls his phone out to see who texted him seeing who it's from he laughs at her.)

Mark: I'm telling them you said that.

(Serenity starts laughing then calms down as Calamity looks back at her.)

Serenity: What?  
Calamity: What you doing?  
Mark: I'd tell her or i will.  
Serenity: Snitch.

(He laughs at her. Through out the day they continue to talk and joke and continue to tease Sophie about Reagan and Kate's daughter getting fresh with her. Over the 

next couple of days leading up to Beth's first birthday. Sophie's apologized to Reagan and told her that the only reason she did what she did was because she was 

jealous and then she knew that she really had no right to be jealous to which got Reagan to accept her apologie and then told her that if she had been in Sophie's 

position she wouldn't of been pulled what she did. But she would of been just as jealous of her being with Kate.)

Reagan: But to be honest.  
Sophie: What?  
Reagan: When i saw you and Kate talking to each other when we were first together.  
Sophie: What over at the?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Reagan: I won't lie. I was a little jealous.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Really?  
Reagan: Well yeah. But than i thought about it and.  
Sophie: Came over introduced yourself. And when i told you who i was. You said figured.

(Reagan laughed at her then calmed down.)

Reagan: I couldn't help it. I really liked Kate back then and seeing her talking to her ex. While we were supposed to be on a date.  
Sophie: Didn't make it any better.  
Reagan: It didn't. Actually. But then i thought about it and said she was there with me so i didn't really have anything to worry about.

(Sophie looked at her and laughed.)

Sophie: Oh my god.  
Reagan: Sorry. But i'm not sorry that my daughter grabbed your boob.

(Sophie put her head down as Reagan started to laugh at her face. After their talk both Reagan and Sophie started talking and spending time together to which got Kate 

to be a smart ass and ask if she should be jealous of all the time her girlfriend and ex are spending together.)

Reagan: Yes you should.  
Kate: Oh is that so.  
Reagan: Yeah if you're not careful i might break up with you and go be with her.  
Kate: Oh will you really.

(She grabs her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as they were kissing they both fell back onto the bed. As for Mary she finally got up enough courage to go and 

talk to Ryan. But when she got up the chance to go and talk to her she saw her kissing the last person she'd ever think would ever kiss her and got upset and then 

quickly ran out seeing her run out Mark looked over and saw who was kissing Ryan and got annoyed along with Sophie.)

Mark: Damn it. Mary!

(Hearing Mark yell out for Mary Ryan pulled away from him and slapped him getting his to go the side.)

Jax: I.  
Ryan: I'm very gay and in love with my bosses sister. You jack ass.

(Then she runs off after Mary as he turns around only to find Luke's fist go into his face sending him down once he goes down.)

Luke: I told you to stay the hell away from my friends. Why don't you go back to Port Charles and continue to ruin lives there.

(Then he goes after his friends. After catching up with Mary and Mark both him and Luke walked off to let the girls talk. But not wanting to wait Mary did the one 

thing she'd been wanting to do for so long and kissed her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continued Mary smiled in it then they pulled away from each other 

and Mary told her she liked her as more than just a friend and Ryan told her the samething after telling the other how the felt about each other Ryan asked Mary out 

and she accepted and then they both walked off back inside of the bar to see Jax walking out with a fat lip and laughed at him.)

Mary: Wow. Who punched him?  
Ryan: I don't know. But when we find out i'll have to thank him.  
Mary: Yeah.

(She smiled at her as they walk bed back inside. All of this is leading up to a month later it's the day of Beth's first birthday. Over at the Penthouse Kate and 

Reagan walk off of the elevator and look around it.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mary: Yeah sorry. I went a little over board but she's turning one and it's so great.  
Ryan: Just a little. She's been putting these up for the last two hours.  
Mary: She only turns one. Once Ryan.  
Kate: Yes and then she will be two.  
Reagan: Hey. Don't be rushing our daughter to grow up. Mainly when her mother hasn't grown much.  
Kate: Hey. At least i didn't grab Sophie's boob.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Ryan: Now that's a day i don't think anyone is ever going to forget.  
Mary: Really?  
Ryan: What? I love you and you know it.  
Mary: I do actually. She shows me every night.

(Kate looks at her as Reagan's trying to keep from laughing as Mark walks off of the elevator and over to them as he gets to them he puts his hand onto he back of 

Beth's head getting her to turn and look at him then smiles at him.)

Mark: How you doing cutie?

(She continues to smile at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I brought these.

(He walks over to Ryan who takes them from him and walks off towards the table with them and puts the presents down. As she puts them down Mark looks at her.)

Mark: How are things between you and Mary?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Ryan: Their actually going really well. I really like her.  
Mark: And it shows.  
Ryan: She's cute.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: She is. But then again.  
Ryan: Look when he kissed me i was actually really grossed out by it.  
Mark: I would of been too.

(She laughs at him.)

Ryan: I just. I was talking to Luke one minute and then he had to go and do something then the next he had his lips on me. So when Mary kissed me. I got that taste of 

my mouth. 

Mark: Okay good.  
Ryan: I know Mary's like a sister to you.  
Mark: She is. But than again. So's Kate. She's one of my bestfriends.  
Ryan: I know. You guys speak so highly of her. And when Mary told me what had happened?  
Mark: Yeah. Let's just say no one was to happy with her for that.  
Ryan: Yeah. I mean the night she found out she called me up and told me everything. And i had to talk her down to make sure she would't do anything that could cost her 

her freedom so.

Mark: Yeah. I think just about everyone was pissed off at Kate for breaking up with Reagan after finding out she was pregnant with Beth.  
Ryan: Yeah. Anyway. How are you handling Veracity and her lead singer being together?  
Mark: As i'm sure it's been pointed out.   
Ryan: Okay.  
Mark: A lot better then i thought i would.  
Ryan: Sounds about right.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Quickly question.  
Ryan: What?  
Mark: I take it this here drives Mary insane.

(She looks down at her midsection and nods her head at him.)

Ryan: Oh yeah. Mainly now that she knows she's the only one who can really see it and not wish she could be with me.  
Mark: She's always going to wish that. Even with the two of you being together.  
Ryan: Okay good point.  
Mark: Anyway.

(As they continue to talk the rest of the guest continue to show up for the party. As their showing up Veracity walks off of the elevator followed by Calamity and the 

other girls who came with their girlfriends. Seeing her niece lying down on the floor on mat watching her favorite shark moving giggling at it which makes her smile at 

her and then looks at Calamity who smiles at her.)

Veracity: She's definitely my sister's child.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah. But she's a cutie. Like you.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: I'm much more then cute.  
Calamity: True.

(she kisses her then pulls away from her as Cynthia makes a gagging sound behind them getting them to look at her.)

Veracity: I think that's something we can do the next time we see them kissing.  
Calamity: Yup.  
Veracity: Hell i could do you right here.  
Mary: You better not.

(Veracity pulls away from Calamity whose trying her hardest not to laugh.)

Veracity: Babe shut up.  
Calamity: I'm trying to.  
Veracity: I'm gonna go over to my niece.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks away from her as Calamity laughs at her. As she walks over to the table and hands Ryan her's and Veracity's gift for her.)

Ryan: Thanks.  
Calamity: You bet. You are right?  
Ryan: Yeah. Just hoping and praying that no one uninvited shows up.  
Calamity: Like who?  
Ryan: How about Beca Mitchell and her friend.  
Calamity: You really don't like Theo do you?  
Ryan: I really really don't. He's kind of a tool.  
Calamity: I agree. But we can't really do anything about them now can we?  
Ryan: No.  
Calamity: Okay. But at least there are two other members here who you do approve of.  
Ryan: I do actually.

(Just then the very person she didn't want there shows up with the very other person she didn't wanna see.)

Ryan: And this party just became ruined.

(Calamity turns and looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: I don't mind Beca so much being here as i do him.  
Ryan: Yeah i don't either. 

(Over by Beca she looks around the room and her eyes land on the woman she was forced to give up. So instead of walking straight to her she walks over to Veracity and 

the baby on the floor seeing her Veracity smiles at her.)

Beca: Wow.  
Veracity: What?  
Beca: An Evermoist member on the floor. Who would of figured.  
Veracity: Ha ha.

(She laughs at her as she kneels down in front of her and plays with her hands getting her to look at her and getting her to smile at her.)

Veracity: Did you hear what happened a month ago?  
Beca: No. What happened?  
Veracity: She grabbed Sophie's boobs.

(Beca starts laughing then calms down as she looks down at the baby.)

Beca: You be getting fresh with your mamma's ex?

(She smiles at her. Getting them to laugh at her and Beca joins her on the side of the baby and lies on her stomach getting her to play with her hair.)

Veracity: Careful she likes to play with hair.  
Beca: I will be.

(She nods her head at her. As they continue to lie there with her she starts giggling at what she saw on the TV getting Veracity and Beca to smile at her as Veracity 

kisses her nieces head getting her to smile at her and push her away getting Beca to laugh at her face.)

Veracity: Well than. I'm insulted.

(She laughs at her.)

Beca: So you and Calamity?

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah. I'm sorry.  
Beca: Na it's okay. I could tell even when we met that you liked her as more then just a friend.  
Veracity: Was i being that obvious?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Veracity: Damn.

(She laughs at her as she puts her head and then Calamity comes in and gets her in the side which gets Beca to laugh at her as she rolls over and smacks her 

girlfriends leg.)

Calamity: I'm sorry it was there.  
Veracity: Yeah okay.

(She gets her again getting her to turn over and Beca continues to laugh at her.)

Beca: You're so mean.  
Calamity: I know.  
Veracity: You know Beth my girlfriend is lucky she's hot.  
Calamity: I am. Did you know that Beca?  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: Oh gee thanks.

(She laughs at her then calms down as Beth starts crawling towards Reagan who picks her up once she has her she starts making sounds as of to tell Reagan on them.)

Reagan: Oh really.

(She continues to make sounds getting them to laugh as Calamity helps both Veracity and Beca up once their both up Veracity smacks her again getting her to laugh.)

Calamity: I'd apologize but it was funny.  
Veracity: I know. But seriously she's lucky she's hot.  
Beca: So are you.

(She quickly rushes off as Reagan starts laughing at her face. Then Calamity kisses her head then pulls away from it laughing at her.)

Calamity: So no weird conversation?  
Veracity: Actually no. She was actually support of us.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Veracity: But i am annoyed to see who she brought with her.  
Calamity: You're not the only one.  
Veracity: The other two as well?  
Calamity: Yup.  
Veracity: Well as long as you weren't jealous when she showed up with it.  
Calamity: I have nothing to be jealous of as far as he goes.  
Veracity: Why not?  
Calamity: Because before this.  
Veracity: You had Beca first.  
Calamity: I did. And i do my best not to show it when you're around.  
Veracity: Well thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks off smiling at her. Over by Ryan and Mary their both talking and joking around as she feels what she's doing and 

quickly grabs her hand pulling her into her.)

Ryan: You know what that does to me?  
Mary: Can't help it. I finally get to kiss on it.  
Ryan: Yeah well. We're in the middle of your nieces birthday party i don't think your sister would be to happy if we walked off.  
Mary: True. I love you.

(Ryan smiles at her as she pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear.)

Ryan: I love you too.

(She kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I do plan on getting you out of these cloths tonight.  
Ryan: Can't wait.  
Mary: Yeah.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her. Through out the day they continue to spend time together and help Beth celebrate her first 

birthday as the celebration continues Ryan and Mary continue to look at each other like they wanna tear each other's cloths off of each other only to look away from 

each other when they hear Mark and Calamity start laughing at Reagan.)

Mary: What?  
Mark: Beth just grabbed Reagan's boobs.

(They both look at him and then down at Beth whose giggling and Kate whose laughing.)

Kate: She really is my kid.

(She continues to laugh at her girlfriends face. As she's laughing at her Kate finally calms down and walks over to their daughter and kisses her head then pulls away 

from it.)

Kate: That's my girl.

(She looks up at her and starts laughing at her.)

Reagan: Oh my god.

(They continue to laugh at Reagan's face.)

Mary: I'm so glad that happened now.

(She claps hands with her sister whose still laughing at her girlfriend's face.)

Kate: You two can go now.  
Mary: Thank you.

(She grabs Ryan's hand and they both walk off towards her room getting Kate to laugh at her. As the party continues both Kate and Reagan continue to spend time with 

their guests minus Ryan and Mary who more and likely in her bedroom doing something that both Kate and Reagan both knew they hadn't done yet. But weren't about to 

judge them. Because well not every couple rushes to have sex like her and Reagan did. But all the more Kate's very happy her sister finally got the woman she's been 

wanting to be with. Actually she's very happy both of her sisters finally got the women they wanted to be with and couldn't be happier for them even if it mean't for 

Beca that she lost out on her chance with Calamity completely. But for the most part as long as Kate's sisters are happy then so is she. Mainly due to the woman next 

to her and the little girl in her lap. Because to Kate there is nothing better then having the woman you love and a child who makes her happy everytime she sees them 

and looks forward to what comes next for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well i thought it was cute. And i know you guys did. I know i said i was going to update Blood Oath tonight. But not tonight. But i will update it tomorrow for sure. I just wanted to get this one up tonight.


End file.
